


Ai no Toriko

by CrimsonFireflies



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFireflies/pseuds/CrimsonFireflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever hope to start a new life and forget everything which pains you? Miku was one of the girl who thought that, searching for Utopia within her world of pain is not an easy task, especially when the world threaten to destroy your Utopia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID!

 _I am new to this site, so this is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy. PS: Please warn me if I somehow broke the rules, Thank You._  
This is one of the fanfiction I write on fanfiction.net  


Being alone is actually not something scary. There is something scarier than that, it's being hated by the one you love. For her, who already used to be alone since elementary school, it's something like breakfast.

It's not that she doesn't stand out, but it's just that she is too different from others. The teal pig tailed hair, always carrying book and always silent. They avoid her, not even try to talk, just like she exist yet not exist. If only this much, she could bear it.

But everything gets worse when entering High school, the bullying begins. People who think her as an eyesore are either hit her, tore her book, hide her shoes or even splash water at her. Other students, who watch it, don't raise a voice. To be more exactly they didn't care or not want to get themselves involved. "Why should I care? It's none of my business, it's not like she has any relation to me", something like that. For them who bullied her think it as some stress reliever. She keeps telling herself "Just a little longer, there is the end for everything".

As the 2nd year begins she starts to realize that she has grown feelings towards a boy one year above her. His name is Kaito, the 3rd year student. Ever since the day she meet him at library, she experience something which she never experience before. An emotion called "love". Somehow the other party also attached to her. For Miku who rarely talk, it's her first time to talk so long.

He is kinda funny and talkative. At first she was either nodding or just say "yes" or "no". But gradually she starts to learn more about how to socialize. It is him who teaches her. Since the day she hangs out with him, the bullying decreased. Some people also start noticing her and talk to her. Little by little her loneliness vanishes. "It's all thanks to him", she thinks. But upon noticing the fact she is more open now, she also realize a new emotion called "fear" grow inside her. She doesn't know what this "fear" is or even know what cause it to grow inside her. She just knows … it attached to her not long after "love" grow.

The weeks turn to months, without she realizes she has become a "Prisoner of Love" for letting the "love" keep growing inside her. Lately she keep feel unstable when he is near her. Her heart keeps beating crazily, her face giving a red signal. She knows … she no longer could bear it. It's now or never.

She gathers all her courage and confesses to him. To her surprise, her confession is replied within one second. "Okay!" is an answer which make the Love seed inside her bloom. It's bloom beautifully, decorating the Garden of her life and her heart. "I finally released from this chain!" she think it happily.

Since they are couple now, they become more intimate than before. Though she laugh at how he acts as her boyfriend. Sometimes he will send her a message, claiming that he needs her help. But it turns out that he sends it hoping she will rush to rooftop which turn he only want to ask her for a kiss. She will laugh after knowing it. She know it, yet she gladly play along.

It's become some kind of code to them. "Its urgent! I need you now" meaning Kaito is asking Miku for a kiss, while "My skins need to cool down" means she wants him to hug her. The first time they use this code, they laugh at each other. Thinking of how silly it is. But they enjoy using these codes. Its sounds like their couple life become more interesting in this way.

Walk home together after school become their daily routine, even though she now has a lot of friends. But still … she could be truly happy when she is with him. No one else, no one would. They hold hands and walk home together. In her head some thoughts always popped up, "I hope Mr Time will stop his job just for seconds". Well at least her wish is half-come true. She realize, Kaito always slowing his footsteps purposely, so they could spend more time. She gladly plays along with it, slowing her footsteps.

"It's getting cold lately", he said

"Yeah it is" she replied

"Needs to cool down your skins?"

Small red signal gathering in her face, he is just too straightforward and blunt. There is too much people around them now.

"N-n-not now!"

"Aww come on, it won't hurt"

"no is no!"

"Fine ... Fine …"

Her head keep looking down; don't even dare to raise it up. He has kiss and hug her couple of times, but it's just still too much for her. Doing it in front of so many people is just too much for her. Well it's not like he didn't realize it, if she didn't keep looking down, perhaps she will see his face is also giving a red signal.

"See you tomorrow!" he said to her while waving his hand.

She replied by waving her hand. She went inside her house, the house is empty and silence. She gives a little sigh for the situation of her house.

"I think it's only you who never change"

She walks upstairs, open the door to her room and quickly throw her body on the bed, hugging the pillow with leeks pattern. The red signal keeps travelling back to her face whenever she remembers him asking about it. Giving a small giggling, her garden of life is too beautiful. Thanks to new "Utopia" she found, she no longer needs the old "Utopia". Her sight directed towards the black punk jacket and punk clothes hanging on the back of her door. No one ever knows what her old "Utopia" was, including Kaito. Only she know it, she used it in past to relieve herself from loneliness. But right now, she no longer needs it. She sits up on her bed while still hugging her pillow.

"Sorry, but I no longer need you anymore, bye bye"


	2. The Cold Night

The morning shine hurt her eyes, waking her. Chirping sounds from the bird make her feel relaxed. She smiled when she look at the black jacket hanging. She brushes her teeth, takes a shower and eats breakfast, can’t wait to meet him. Once she is in her uniform, she rushes to school quickly.

 “Good morning”, she greet him who is waiting at school entrance

 “Good morning, have a nice sleep?”

 “Yeah, thanks to you”

 “Want to cool down your skin?”

 “I-idiot, I told you not now!”

 She walks away with crimson color on her face. Seeing her like that he just can’t help it but smile. She is just too cute in his eyes.

 The day started again, she is acting as usual in her class. Since she is the smartest in her class now, many students always come to her seat during break time. She is a bit disappointed, because she can’t see Kaito. At the same point she also happy, they finally want to talk with her.

 If … she is not surrounded by those people, she might able to see a glare from some students. They are the one who bullies her before, but since she stand out now, it’s find it harder for them to continue the bullying. They throw annoyed, disgusted, hatred and jealous glare towards her. But the crowd made their warning not reaches her. A smirk formed in their face, it’s an expression of Predator. They will only move, when they know their strike will finish the prey in one shot.

 “How’s class? Busy with teaching?” asked Kaito

 As usual they are going home together

 “Yeah, even though I really want to spend time with you” she pouted

 “It’s a good new isn’t it? You are not gloomy like you used to be”

 “Geez, why are you bringing those now?”

 “No particular reason, only comparing the difference”

 Miku pouted at him, giving “don’t bring those things up” expression. He just smiles seeing her act like that. He really grateful having her as a girlfriend, nothing could replace her being with him right now.

 “Wanna do it?” he asked

 Red signal painting her cheek, she know exactly what he mean. She look around, no one is around. The time gives them some free space. For now till reaching home, the world belongs to them.

 “N-n-now?”

 He nods his head giving an innocent smile. When he smiles like that, it makes her harder to refuse it. That smile has mysterious which will make her do whatever he want.

 “Bu-but it’s too embarrassing”

 Without waiting her reply, he quickly grabs her cheeks and turns her lips to meet his. It’s kinda rough, but enough to silent all nerves inside her. Nerves inside her body seems like stop working, not even able to resist. The poisons are injected through his tongue playing inside her mouth. Heart beating loudly, temperature rising and to be more worse too much pleasure inside her mouth. The long and slippery things analyzed her entire mouth, giving an infinite amount of pleasure. Shortly, they pull back, feeling need to catch their breath.

 Miku touch her lips with her finger, can’t believe his taster went inside her mouth. Looking at her acting like that, Kaito chuckled, turning her face back to tomato color.

 “Meanie!! Meanie! Meanie!” she hit his chest several times.

 “Ow come on, it won’t hurt”

 “I am not ready yet! You are mean!!”

 Along the path, Miku keep chasing him, trying to cease her anger by hitting him. Ironically, he just having fun being chased by her, it’s like playing tag game.

 At night, she is in her bed room again, holding to her favorite pillow with leek patter. Every time she remembers about what happened with Kaito, she giggles. Thinking she is in Utopia now, what else she need? Nothing … but love. The mirror in her room catches her attention, she look at herself portrayed inside it. It’s like staring to herself from other world. Moving her finger, she touches her lips where he kisses her. Small smile with a little red color formed in her face. The Black Jacket just stares silently, looking at her action.

BEEP             

BEEP             

BEEP

“Wonder who is it?” confused, she open her cell phone. It was from Kaito

“Would you mind meet me now?”

She happily replies his text, leaving her confused mind.

She went to place where he tells her to wait. On the text he said he might be little late, so she need to wait. It’s unusual for him to tell her to wait, but since it’s come from him, she didn’t think twice and just wait there silently.

 

5 minutes ….

 

10 minutes ….

 

30 minutes …

 

120 minutes …

 

The tick of time passes by, but he still not appears. Cold breeze start sinking inside her skin, she release white puff. Feeling colder, tiny snow start to fall, winter is coming already, she still waited there … with Patient.

 

15 minutes ….

 

25 minutes ….

 

60 minutes ….

 

Another minute pass by, but he still not appear.

“I-I-its alright, just a little … longer” her trembling lips whisper as the breeze sink deeper inside her skin. Her body starts to feel heavier, she no longer could withstand it, but still trying to bear it. Standing become harder for her, she starts to kneel down, releasing white puff. In the coldness, she remember again, the other thing which bloom not long after “love” bloom … “fear”, her mind gone blank, body gone numb, eyesight become blurry.

In midst of blurry, she could see some shadow figure moving closer to her. In slight moment, she knows who they are. Its people who bully her before … but her body is too weak to react now

“Long time no sees you didn’t forget about us aren’t you?”

Shaking body make her lose strength to fight back

Before she knows, they already drag her to a dirty place at city. Its place full of prostitute, love hotel, night club etc.

“Let’s get this quick and clean” said one of the bullies

They push her to one of the prostitute walking on the street, Miku immediately react and quickly using all of her remaining strength to run away as fast as she could.

“You got it?”

“Nice and clean”, saving the picture she got to folder on her phone.

Miku keep running, don’t dare to look back. Hastening her step, she just wants to quickly arrive at her home now.


	3. Choice

The morning light travel inside the room, revealing a small figure on the bed. When the warm light reaches her eyes, she slowly opens her eyes. Rubbing her eyes, feeling a little dazed, it startled her when she reaches her forehead. It feels warm, and then all memories last night come rushing back inside her head. Feeling scared, she quickly walks out of her room and take a bath.

For every droplets of water which reaches her body, small memories bloom one by one inside her, the memories about last night. Thinking about it now still makes her shiver, even though the water is warm. She already gets used to it, no matter how much they bully her, she could stand it. But only last night incident which could make her feel scared. She got a really bad feeling about that incident, like something which she never experience before yet she experience it countless of time already.

“Wh-what is this fe-fe-fe-feeling, I never felt like this before!”

Hugging her own body, she kneels down with water still hitting her body. Fear creeps to her face, the trembling small body stay there for several minutes.

15 minutes later

Miku walk along the path to her school, she shows emotionless face while walking. Still stuck inside last night memories, she has feeling that a fear which she don’t know is waiting for her. But she just can’t figure it out.

“Please, stop already …” as she said while clutching to her heart. Her heart is beating crazily, like wanting to burst out from inside her body. Her hands start grabbing beside her head, like wanting to crush it. In the middle of her fear, an image of Kaito pops out in her mind. Her eyes open wide, seeing glimmer of light inside the darkness of her fear.

“Yes, if I told him, he might be able to tell me. He will understand it”

Small smile creep back to her face, feeling relieved, she run as fast she can to school.

 

Morning 07.45

The atmosphere inside the class bright as usual, it’s loud with students’ voice talking with each other. The cheerful moment lasted till Miku enter the classroom. The moment she enters, all students stop talking with each other and stare her with humiliating looks. The looks which say, “What is she doing here?”

Fear return to her side, she stare at the ground and walk to her seat. It’s not usual for them to look at her like that.

During the lesson, she could hear some student whispering.

 

“I can’t believe it”

 

“Can’t judge book by its cover”

 

“Who knows she is that kind of girl”

 

“We really are foolish talking with her”

 

“Yeah, is she even a human?”

 

“I don’t want to be treated as same being with her”

 

“Disgusting”

 

Whisper of demon sting her ears and needles of humility stab her heart. The more she hears about it more fear gathering inside her. She no longer could focus on the lesson; it’s said with small voice, but sting so much inside her.

“(Please…. End this … quickly ….)”

The ball rang saving her from the clutch of demon. She feels relieved a bit, but still the stare giving her creeps travelling through her nerves.

“Hatsune, come with me to office” The teacher told her before leaving the class

She is supposed to see Kaito, but thinking she might be able to discover a key to her fear, she walks to the office.

Inside the office, she felt the same atmosphere inside her class.

“Sit there” said the teacher

Miku move and sit at chair he pointed

With humiliating look decorated in his face, he shows the picture of her with a prostitute.

The moment she look at it, she remember what happen last night, the nightmare which she thought is merely a dream has changed to reality.

“No! Sensei I could ex-“

Before she could say anything more, he slams his hand on the table and look at her with disgusted look.

“What you want to explain! Is this evidence not enough!!?”

Miku feel scared, no one ever gets angry at her like that before. The small figure start shivering with the loud angry voice directed at her. The prolonging scolding makes her fear increased.

“(I-I-I need to find him quickly, it’s hurt so much …)”

After it’s done, she walks out from the room with terrified face decorating her face. She notices that Kaito is standing beside her. A relieved feeling come back, she try to reach her hand, but he step back the moment she stretch her hand. Her eyes open wide when he looks at her with sad expression.

“Wh-why” he said while glaring at her

“Wh-what are you talking about” she try reach him once more only to be rejected by him.

“Don’t touch me with your filthy hand! You think this is a game!? You don’t know how serious I am with our relationship”

Before she could say anything further, his glare froze her. The same looks they throw at her before.

“I don’t want to see you anymore, you could just die” he said it while walk away quickly, not wanting to stay any longer with demon in front of him.

Hearing those words, she could only stare at him who walks away. She has forgotten about small Flower named “fear”. Since it’s too small, she didn’t take notice of it till it has grown large inside her. It covered the entire field of the garden inside her heart. Warm tears fall from her eyes, emotionless eyes staring at empty hall.

After school finished, she walk towards Empty Park in Town. Walking with emotionless face, it’s as if her soul has left her body. Lifeless and dull, she just walks to where her feet guide her. As she arrives at the park she sat at bench and begins thinking about today accident. It’s scary and very disturbing her. Yet the fear already removed from her. No matter how much she think about what happen today, fear no longer creep back. Don’t know whether she should feel grateful or sad, she is stuck between two of it. Grateful the fear left her, sad because love also left her, the moment she thinks back what Kaito said to her, a small creepy laugh come out from her.

“ha… haha … ahahaha … AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! IT’S SO FUNNY!!! VERY FUNNY!!!”

The creepy laugh keeps going on, it’s loud and scary, its give chill to anyone who hear it. The more she laughs, at the same time more tears dropped from her eyes. But her expression not showing sadness, it only shows her creepy laugh.

Since that incident, it’s been 3 days she absent from school. Yet no one seems bothered with it at all, not even Kaito. Rather the atmosphere at school becomes more cheerful than usual. They talk happily as if she never exists before. Or it’s like the memories about her are erased from their mind. Kaito just experience his life as usual not feeling something gone at all, he laugh with friends, hang out with them and fooling around. Just like his usual self, maybe it’s better if she don’t exist.

The night at Miku room is dark and silent with creepy atmosphere. The little Princess just sits at her bed hugging her pillow, staring silently to her reflection on the mirror with her emotionless looks.

“Hey, why are you seems so lifeless? Its lame you know”, she said as if the person inside the mirror will talk to her.

“Come on, it’s lame, very very lame”

 

…

 

…

 

“Hey … say something”

 

…

 

…

 

For the first time after long time, her tears finally flowing again decorated with sadness on her face.

“I am begging you … please … say something”

It won’t hurt her if people talk bad about her, what hurt her more is being a “Prisoner of Love”. Caged inside her desire, unable to reach it, it’s more suffocating than being bullied. More painful, if she knows this will happen, she would rather return to her usual bullying and lonely life. It’s much better than being a “Prisoner of love”. The crying continues followed with several hiccup and sobbing. She coughs several times, at first it’s just a small cough, but later it become fiercer so she cover her mouth with her hand. Coughing badly, she is once terrified again with blood come at her hand, yet looking at it, she return back to her emotionless state, hugging the pillow tighter.

“Isn’t it better like this … no one will miss me … yes … no one …”

“Good Evening”

As the voice reaches her ears, she raises her head slowly with emotionless look. Standing in front of her is a teen wearing black zipped jacket with hood. The hood cover almost half of his face, she could not see his face clearly. Only his mouth is visible to her. Still even though it happens suddenly, she still not shows any emotion.

“Little Miss, why are you so sad?”

No respond from her

“You’re eyes … even though it’s lifeless … it’s contain so much sadness inside it”

Still no respond from her

“But … I myself is not a kind person … so I don’t intend to help you”

“If the world is too cruel for you, why not create a new version of you and your world”

This time his word attracted her a bit

“You could always create new one. If it’s not working, create another one again”

No respond again

“Little miss, like I said before, I am not too kind to help someone who want to die” he said is as he take out a knife and put it in front of her

“But I also not too cruel to ignore someone who shouting for helps”

His finger pointed at the black jacket hang at her door

“The decision is in your hand”

Miku turn her head with slow movement and stare with her lifeless eyes at the black jacket. She turns her head again at look at the knife in front of her.

Miku smiled sadly and look at the Teen in front of her before she finally speaks.

“It’s always been an easy answer”


	4. Oblivion Songstress

_Disclaimer: I do not own Utada Hikaru’s Song_

Within the town, there is a part of it that is only active at night, The Midnight Club. In here there is a band which sings for people visiting there – mostly teens who feel their lives are dull and empty. It is their world of paradise where they can just forget about their problems, even if temporarily, and let them enjoy themselves for once.

The club has a popular singer whose name is Unknown. Her face is always hidden behind her hood. They call her the “Oblivion Songstress” because her song is the only thing which could entertain them. Whenever she sings, they feel their pain fading away from them. Yet her disappearance was a mystery as she didn't sing anymore, not for past few years, making all of her fans disappointed. They cannot forget her voice, those beautiful voices which move their heart. It carved deeply inside their memories.

Day by day they will come to the club in order to see her, waiting for her return.

Among the crowd, a boy wearing a black zipped leather jacket with hood is sitting at the bar, casually talking to bartender. The hood covers half of his face which makes only his mouth visible. “How is it going?” the bartender asked. “Same like usual, still no lead” he said, raising the glass of vodka, taking a sip of it. “Guess you still haven’t found your family?” Nodding his head at the bartender's question, the boy takes another sip of his drink.

After putting down the glass, he speaks again, “I believe it’s sooner or later before I could meet them, but … they might disappoint, because I don’t recognize them”. “Memories are such complicated things, if you don’t lose it, then you might be with them now”, said the Bartender. “And …” the bartender continues, “You might not lose your only happiness”. “There is no use crying over spilt milk”, the young boy said it with cold tone.

A silence continues for several minutes until the bartender speak again. “What surprise did you bring today? You said it will surprise all of the audience here”. The boy just stays silent, taking the vodka bottle at the table and pours it to a glass.

He then gives the glass to girl sitting beside him who is wearing black punk jacket with a hood covering half of her face. Her hair is covered with the hood, and she wear black shirt inside her jacket. The moment the bartender takes a look at her figure, he is surprised, nearly dropping the glass he is wiping. The girl takes a sip of the vodka before leaving her seat to walk towards the stage.

The bartender speaks again, this time in surprise “Don’t tell me, she is-!” Before he could finish his sentence, the hooded boy already replies him with cold and flat tone, “Just another Prisoner of Love”.

The stage is as loud as usual as the band sings to try to cheer the crowd. They shout at them, overjoyed with their voice. Though not all people are enjoying the music, some are just flirting, smoking, drinking, and the like, their activity portraying the life in that club. After the song ends, the audiences one by one return to drink, flirt, and smoke activity. Usually at time like this, no band will play the music. Only the DJ will play some music and they will dance.

But for today … it’s different. They won’t look at the stage anymore, since there is no use to look at it any longer. They won’t … until she stands on the stage. The moment she walks towards the stage, her swaying black skirt attracted them. At first only a few take notice of the hooded figure walking towards the stage, but slowly all eyes are turning towards the mysterious girl who is brave enough to be standing on that stage - the very one that belonged to the unknown singer. She stands straight with confidence, lips just a few centimeters before the microphone in front of her.

She was dressed in a black punk jacket with hood which is covering almost half of her face, they don’t doubt it anymore, they are sure that she is the one who could satisfy them with her voice.

That day, they are sure that they didn’t waste the effort of waiting few years for her. The audience waited with patience, the building is echoing with their shouting, greeting the return of the Oblivion Songstress. They keep shouting and repeating her nickname, driven mad by her figure, wanting to hear her voice, the tension rising right until the moment as she began to sing.

 

_I'm a prisoner of love  
Prisoner of love  
Just a prisoner of love  
I'm just a prisoner of love  
A prisoner of love  
  
_ _I lied with a calm look_ __  
and laughed. It became annoying  
so I tried to find an easy way out.   
  
Begging for things that I do not have--blues.  
I am seeking for peace.  
I have it enough but keep fighting over it.  
I am chasing after the shadow of love.   
  
The boring days started to shine suddenly  
since the day you appeared.   
I felt I mind neither the solitude nor agony.

_I'm just a prisoner of love_  
Just a prisoner of love  
  
Prisoner of love  
Prisoner of love  
I'm a prisoner of love  
  


The voice that escapes from her calm lips is rich with emotion fitting perfectly with the music and with the harmony of the instruments. The resonance of both instruments and voice has created an Ultimate Rhythm.

Despite her small figure, her voice sounds very mature but also pure like a child.

_Both painful times and comforting times_ __  
Both the stormy day and sunny day, let us walk together  
  
I'm gonna tell you the truth  
I choose the unknown hard path  
I will call you my only friend  
who supports me   
  
Pretentious strength and greed became meaningless  
since the day I'm loved by you.  
Freedom and easiness become void when alone  
I'm just a prisoner of love  
Just a prisoner of love   
  


One may see them as a group of sinful humans, with her as Fallen Angel who charm them with her sweet voices to make them taste the flavor of sins. Everything which is sweet has a dangerous feedback if we are consumed by it. Her song is also the same. Though her voice is sweet, the meaning behind it is bitter. It's same like sins. It's always sweet … always … until that moment when it eats us up from the inside out and rears its ugly face.

_Oh Almost there_  
Don't you give up  
Oh I will never abandon you, ever   
  
When the horrifying reality separates us,   
we are attracted to each other more strongly  
I can still keep going for more and more  
I'm just a prisoner of love  
Just a prisoner of love   
  
The mundane days started to shine suddenly  
since the day my heart was stolen  
I felt I mind neither the solitude nor agony   
I'm just a prisoner of love  
Just a prisoner of love   
  
I'm a prisoner of love  
Prisoner of love  
Prisoner of love  
I'm just a prisoner of love  
I'm a prisoner of love   
  
Stay with me, stay with me  
My baby, say you love me  
Stay with me, stay with me  
I won't let you be alone __  
  


Although the song has ended, the tension still hasn't settled down as the audience cries for more, "Encore! Encore! Encore!" They shout at her, wanting to hear her voice again. She grants their wish, preparing to sing for the next song and soon the room filled with her powerful voice.

A young teen dressed completely in black clothing walks alone down an abandoned alley on her way towards home, tired from singing for such a long time has made her feel extremely exhausted.

After a couple of sluggish steps, she finally couldn't bear the extreme exhaustion making her legs give way and she fell, crashing the trash bin. Her disguise was unrevealed as her hood is lifted up from her fall, revealing her long teal hair.

The sky shows no mercy to her, dropping its tears towards her which dampening the ground in a few seconds. Yet she didn’t feel cold. She is smiling towards the sky with tears falling down from her eyes. “Thank goodness I never throw away my Utopia” as she said while slowly closing her eyes, reliving back her memories.

Singing in that place is her only Utopia since her lonely life began. No matter how she tried to become, she still need to hang onto something to avoid breaking herself which turn out to be The Midnight Club as her Utopia - if not she might already gone mad from long time ago.

Comparing the midnight club and school, they are just like dark and light world to her. Because school -the light world - rejects beings like her, she could only stay in the shadow as the shine of the Sun is too bright for her. Even whenever she tries to step under the golden light, it always tries to burn her to death. That's why she could only stay inside dark world which possesses no light. In light World she is DOG but in dark World she is GOD.

Kaito, is her only cloud in light world which protects her from the shine. But even the cloud also avoids her; it only exists in her memories now. Rejected by light world twice makes her realize, that there is no spot for shadows to exist in that world, where she is treated like a dog. Yet in the dark world she has a presence similar to a God.

She chuckles to herself at the irony of how a dog could become a God and vice versa just by staying in different World.

The morning comes as its shine is forcing her to open her eyes slowly; her blurry vision is becoming clearer as she fully opens her eyes. She blinks several times looking at the clear sky and tries to get up only to find out that her jacket is completely soaked.

“Darn, this is my favorite” she sighs and stands up. Taking off the jacket she once again stares at the clear sky “Even though was raining all night, but somehow … it feels so refreshing”

At her home she quickly puts her wet jacket and shirt inside the washing machine and changes to her spare clothes. While waiting for the washing to be done, she walks to her room. Inside her room is the same like usual, nothing has changed. Just the same old silence atmosphere like before, closed curtains and mirror which stand in the corner of the room.

When she walks pass the clock, the ticking that it made somehow attracted her, she looked at the clock with a sad smile. “Yeah, from today on there is no need for me to go there anymore. Everything is over … yes … it’s over already”. She walks towards the curtain and carefully opens it a bit so people outside won’t see her. She peeks, terrified with the view outside. She could feel a shiver over her spine, and fear manipulating her mind once again. The ache in her heart which makes her tremble is back.

“Thi-thi-this is ... this is … this is too cruel!” 


	5. A New Home

The world is controlled by chains of fate which connects the universe. A small change happen in one chain will cause the other chain to react. This is what we call “Chain of Fate”.

The moment the teal haired girl peek through the window, one chain has entangled with the others. She knows that, no matter how much she change or how far she run. The Chain of Fate knows no boundaries. It will chase her, shackle her and choke her as a punishment for running away.

Miku move back from her window, tears flow once again from her eyes while her hands cover her mouth. She kneel down, feeling no energy inside, her face show frightened expression whiles his body keeps trembling, enduring her fear. She feels her stomach going wild, hurting her inner organ which make her cough several times. For each cough, blood will come out from her mouth dropping on by one on the floor. She coughs worse than before as if she would end up coughing nonstop.

Tear dropped on the pool of blood, mixing these two substances. The songstress who is God in her dark world is now not much different than a dog. Her continuous cough has stains her floor with one big red mark.

 

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

The voice of bell sounded like a requiem song in her ears. She creeps to her bed, covers herself with blanket and covers her ears with pillow. Tremble by the sound of requiem.

“Go away … go away …”she said as she covers her ears tightly with pillow with stream of tear flowing from her eyes. “

 

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

“Leave me alone … please … I beg you … just leave me alone … you’re just hurting me” sounds of her crying echoed inside her room along with hiccup voice and coughing voice which stain his blanket red.

 

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

 

The bell has rung third times and she is nearly driven mad. In panic state, Miku run towards downstairs heading to kitchen. She picks up the knife on the table, pointing it at her own throat. Her terrified mind has make her can’t think straight anymore. Fear is just too strong for her to oppose. She swears by the next time it rings again, she will cut her own chain of fate.

“Wi-with this, I won’t be able to see or hear anymore” she grips the knife tightly, preparing to stab it anytime.

Outside of the house, the finger of the guest is trying to reach the button. His finger moving towards the button is just like a slow motion, its getting closer and closer for each second. Not knowing that by pressing the button, he might cut one chain of fate which results in “Death”. As the moment of death is near, the guest who don’t know the situation just keep getting closer to press the “Death Button”. In split of seconds before the finger touch the button, the guest give up, withdrawing his finger. The blue haired boy tightening his scarf as the air becomes colder.

“Guess she is not home …” as the blue haired boy turn his back and walk away. He sighs knowing that she is not at home.

Inside, Miku kneel down while covers her mouth, she still coughing blood out from her mouth so much that could stain her floor in red. Clutching her heart, she feels like there is a very big needle pierce through her heart. It hurt so much that she wants to rip it out from her body.

Since that day, Miku keep spending her time on Midnight Club. One performance after another, she keep repeating same life cycle every day. Only sing and her fans overjoyed voice. Rarely return home, sleep on narrow alley and work just for eat. Every day is the same; it’s a dull and empty life for some people but not for her.

She feels living like that is better than living in light world. The world where she is tormented, rejected, and abandoned. It’s much better staying inside dark world.

One day after her performance done, the black hooded boy speaks to her who sit near the bar table.

“Why did you refuse to go home?” he asked with cold tone. Miku just shake her head and reply him, “It’s no longer my home, why should I go back? People from light world will chase after me if I stay there”.

“Isn’t it makes no difference with you being here?” he asked again with curiosity. “They won’t, even if they will, they won’t be able to catch me” reply her straightly

The moment he hear her reply, he didn’t say anything and hand her two boxes, a big one and a small one. The small box has notes which written: “Don’t forget this” stuck on top of it while the big box has two holes on its side. His sudden action has brought out confusion from her mind, but she doesn’t want to ask further since she knows it’s no use to ask this mysterious guy because he never answers her questions, not even once.

With sky as roof and earth as tile, the young girl has decided to choose the narrow alley near the club as her new home. No people want to pass here despite it’s just in front of the club because it’s too creepy. Along the path of this alley, she knows there is unfinished building which lack roof and wall which is 3 floors high. She found this building when she sings in the club for the first time.

“Sleeping in this place sounds not bad at all” she said while walking inside the building. The tile on the second floor is less dirty than the other two which make her decide to sleep on this floor. On the 3rd floor she could look at the starry sky and also the 3rd floor could protect her who staying on 2nd floor when the rain comes or snow falls.

Miku walk towards crates in the corner on 2nd floor. Inside the crate she takes out a few clothes along with other tools like dining utensils, towel etc. The black hood boy help her moved her belongings yesterday.

Knowing the fact she will live here, she finally form a smile on her face, showing satisfied expression.

Miku suddenly took a notice on two boxes the boy gives her before. Her attention is directed towards the big box first. She gets curious of what it contains. Once she opens it, she is surprised with a white furred being jump at her immediately from the box.

“hahaha, hey, it’s tickles ~” The white puppy jump at her and lick her face. “Okay okay I give up”, Miku stumbled with the puppy keep licking her, and she is lying on the floor while it keep licking her. Finally it stop licking, Miku grab its side and raise it above her head.

“Ne, you wanna be my friend?” ask Miku as if the puppy could talk. Surprisingly, the puppy barks at her like saying “yes”. A big smile once again formed on her lips, “Your name will be Snow, since your fur is as white as snow. Let’s get along, Snow~” she smile again at Snow who whip its tail in happy. Putting Snow aside, her sight catches a glimpse on the small box.

In a moment, curiosity overcome her as she reaches the box and opens it.

“Thi-this is …”


End file.
